A Loss of Memory
by Teila Fox
Summary: Sonic loses his memory,will he ever gain it back?


A Loss of Memory  
Sonic the Hedgehog and all related characters are (c) to SEGA.Dreamcast is (c) to SEGA too!  
Teila Fox is (c) to me,an' only me.^^No stealin'!!!!  
TAKES PLACE 2 WEEKS AFTER ORIGIN.  
  
Lil'Note:Tails has a crush on Teila even though she's 14 and he's like 11.An' yes I'm  
gonna keep writin' this tuu!^When ya see da ------ like right now I'm just splittin'  
the sectionz.But when ya see da ***** I'm startin' from sumwherez else.^^Annnnd da   
type of sun-glasses Teila has are those that are not like the one for the sun but those  
type that comes in different colors.Teila's lenses in her sun-glasses lens are   
lime-green on the bottom and sky-blue on the top.And a thin silver rim!  
  
  
Let da story start alreadie!Wheee!^^  
----------------------  
Sonic was running inside Eggman's fortress.He heard about a giant robot attacking   
Station Square.Tails and Teila were trying to postpone the threat.Sonic decided to find  
out what he was up to.He found the main room of the place and tiptoed   
inside.  
"This doesn't look good..."Sonic said to himself.There was missles lined up across the  
room.  
"Oh well,Eggman ain't here.Better leave."Sonic said.With that,he raced back to Station   
Square.  
---------------------  
"Tails!Watch out!"Teila yelled at Tails.  
"Woah!"Tails said dodging a missile.  
"This thing is startin' ta tick me off..."Teila said as her eyes turned green.  
"I wonder why Eggman sent this thing out!Hey,I see Sonic!He can help us now!"Tails   
exclaimed pointing at Sonic.Teila's eye's turned back to it's normal sky-blue.  
---------------------  
Amy Rose was making sure all the citizens of Station Square were safe.She then felt a   
fast breeze go by.She smiled as she knew Sonic was there now.  
"He'll get that robot good."  
---------------------  
Sonic came screeching to a halt in front of the robot."Yo!So that's where ya are   
Eggman!"Sonic said looking through the glass at Eggman's maniacal face.  
"Quit calling me Eggman!For that I will dispose of you!"Eggman yelled.Sonic was  
standing there looking at his watch and tapping his foot.  
"Well...I'm waitin'...."Sonic said.Eggman charged the biggest missile yet at  
him but Sonic simply dodged it yawning tiredly.  
"Grrrr.."Eggman growled loosing his already short temper.  
"C'mon!I know you better!"Sonic teased.He started spinning preparing for a Homing Attack.  
Sonic unleashed the power and lauched like a bullet at the cockpit of the robot.Boom!Contact!  
"I'll get you next time Sonic!!!"Eggman said as peices of the robot was flying everywhere and  
people were dodging it.  
"Uh huh sure."Sonic said smirking.he watched as Eggman through down a small capsule and   
disapeared.  
"He shouldn't be a villian,he should be a magician!" Sonic said laughing.Tails,Amy,and Teila   
laughed as well.Sonic didn't notice a piece of metal hurtling towards his head.Amy looked up.  
"Watch out Sonic!"Amy yelled.Sonic looked up to see that metal come in contact with his head.  
The next thing he saw was blackness.  
--------------------  
"Will he be okay Doctor?"Amy worriedly asked the doctor.He looked down at Amy.  
"He probabably will be.You can visit him now if you want,but you have to be quiet since he   
still unconcious."  
"Ok.C'mon guys.Let's go see him."Amy said to Tails and Teila.  
"Sure.Hope he's okay..."Tails said opening the door for the girls.  
---------------------  
They all walked in quietly to see Sonic unconcious on a bed.He had a white bandage wrapped   
around his head.  
"Dang,it musta hit 'im hard...."Teila said worried.Amy sat down on the bed and held Sonic's  
gloved hand.  
"C'mon Sonikku...wake up.."Amy said quietly.  
"I think Amy wants ta be alone."Teila whispered to Tails.  
"Yeah I agree.Amy,we'll be outside if ya need us."Tails said walking away with Teila.  
"Ok.."Amy said.She looked down at Sonic's peaceful face.  
"Wake up please Sonikku..."Amy said sniffing a bit.  
Sonic slowly started to groan as he open his emerald-green eyes.  
"Uhhhhh....what happened?"Sonic said placing his hand on his head.  
"Sonic!You're okay!"Amy said letting go of his hand and hugging him tightly.  
"Who's Sonic?"Sonic asked.  
"Oh c'mon Sonic!Quit jokin'!"Amy said laughing nervously.  
"I'm not,and who are you?"  
Amy stopped in her tracks.  
"Ya...ya don't know me?It's me,Amy!"  
"Nope,doesn't ring a bell."Sonic replied sitting up.  
"Oh no..please..you can't have memory-loss,you can't!"Amy said with tears starting to well   
up in her emerald-green eyes.  
"Be right back."Amy said getting up and running out of the room.  
Sonic put his hands behind his head watching the bandages and lying back down.  
"Whoever she is,she sure is pretty."Sonic said to himself.  
----------------------  
Five minutes later Amy came back in with Tails,Teila,and the doctor.  
"Sonic,do you know any of these people?"the doctor asked.  
"No.And who's Sonic?"Sonic asked.  
"That's you!I can't believe it!"Amy said crying.  
Teila gave a sisterly hug to Amy.  
"Don't worry Amy,he'll get betta..."Teila said.  
"Thanks.."Amy said still sniffing.She sat next to Sonic on the bed.  
"It appears that he have amnesia.A sickness where you lose your memory.I suggest you try  
to bring it back."the doctor said looking at Sonic.  
Sonic looked at Tails.  
"Hey,why do ya have 2 tails?"Sonic said looking at them waving back and forth.  
"Long story.I guess we have to try to get his memory back somehow..."  
---------------------  
The next day Sonic was allowed out of the hospital even though he still had to wear a bandange   
around his head.He was walking down the street with Amy,Tails and Teila.They were all showing  
Sonic around Station Square trying to jog his memory a little.They told him what he did before  
he got hit in the head.  
"Hmm..I seem interestin'...."Sonic said astounded at himself.  
"Yup,you really are a hero to Mobius.Ya don't know how many times you beat Eggman."  
"Cool.You said Eggman was an evil scientist that wants to take over Mobius,right?"  
"Right!Oh yeah,we forgot to tell ya,Amy's your girlfriend."Teila said giggling.  
"Really?Me?Have a girlfriend?Woah,am I lucky!"Sonic said looking at Amy.  
Amy giggled a little bit at the compliment.  
"What?It's true!Look at her and look at me!"Sonic said standing side by side by Amy.  
Amy giggled."You haven't seen yaself,have you?"Amy asked.  
"Uh..no."Sonic replied.  
Amy took out a litle mirror out of her pocket and gave it to Sonic.Sonic flipped it open and  
looked at his reflection.  
"Niiiice...."Sonic said grinning.  
Everyone laughed as Sonic gave back the mirror.  
"C'mon,let's go to the Chao Garden."Tails said.  
"The what?"Sonic asked.  
"A Chao Garden is where ya raise chao.A chao is a really cute animal that ya raise."Teila   
explained.  
"Oh.Well,I guess they sound okay."Sonic said.  
"You'll love them.In fact,you have a chao of your own!"Amy said.  
"Lead the way then!"  
------------------  
They all got to the Chao Garden in Station Square.  
"Wow..look at all of 'em!"Sonic said looking at all of the chao eating,sleep,swimming,and  
playing.  
"And one of them out there belongs to you Sonic."Tails said.  
"There he is."Amy said walking up towards Sonic's chao.It was a Sonic Chao and it was the  
same blue as Sonic and he had adorable green eyes just like Sonic.He was happily munching  
on some food.  
"Wow.What's his name?"Sonic questioned looking at the chao eating.  
"Speedy."Amy replied.  
"Why would I name him that?Is he fast?"  
"He's pretty fast for a chao."Tails said.  
The blue chao finished eating and walked up to Sonic showing his big white teeth.  
"Hiya Speedy."Sonic said petting the chao.  
"Speedy,we need ta remind ya that Sonic has memory-loss,so he really doesn't know ya well.  
"Teila said.  
Speedy pouted at this and looked up at his owner.He then got an idea.He started to tug at  
Sonic's leg pointing to outside.  
"I guess he wants to go outside."Sonic said following the chao out.  
-----------------  
Once they were outside,Speedy jumped up and down.He started in a running position,and ran  
off.Everyone watched as he ran back and forth.  
"Woah!He is fast!"Sonic said laughing as the chao came to a halt.  
"He ain't the only one who's fast.."Tails said grinning as the others saw where he was going.  
"Who?"Sonic said eager to know who it is.  
"Sonic,it's you!"Amy said giggling.  
"Yeah,you're da fastest thing alive."Teila said.  
"For real?I don't think I'm very fast..."  
"That's 'cause ya didn't run yet!"Tails said.  
"Your nikname is da Blue Blur too."Amy said.  
Speedy nodded at this.  
"I'll see about that."Sonic said in a running position.  
"Yeah,go ahead and give it all ya got!"Tails said.  
With that Sonic ran off in a blur kicking up dirt.Sonic felt some of his memories come back to   
him as he ran downtown and  
back.He screeched to halt in front of his friends.  
"I feel great!And I think I got some of my memory back!"Sonic said.  
"That's great Sonikku!"Amy said hugging him.Sonic hugged Amy back.  
"Uh Amy?"Sonic asked a little nervous.  
"Yes?"Amy said smiling.  
"Well,I just wonderin'..."Sonic started,"Wouldja like to go on a date tonight?"  
"I'd love to!"Amy said happily.  
Tails and Teila were quiet all this time watching them.  
"I knew this was gonna happen."Tails whispered to Teila.  
"Me too.We betta leave 'em alone.Wanna go to da Burger Shop?"Teila said.  
"Really?I mean,sure!Hey Amy,Sonic,we'll be at the Shop if ya need us!We'll put Speedy back in   
the Garden too!"Tails said.  
"Okay!"Amy said waving.  
"Have fun!"Teila holding Speedy and Tails said in unison running off.  
"Oh yeah,"Amy said once Teila and Tails was out of range."Tails have a crush on Teila."  
"Does she know?"Sonic asked.  
"Nope.Anyways,let's get this date started!We can go to Twinkle Park!"  
"I think I remember where that was..is it right across the Train Station?"  
"Uh huh!Let's go!"She said taking Sonic's hand and ran off towards Twinkle Park.  
-----------------  
Sonic and Amy walked up to the entrance to get their hands stamped.The lady who ran the   
hand-stamp smiled at the cute couple.  
"I see you two are back again."she said.  
Amy explained about Sonic to her.  
"Oh no,that's terrible!Is he gaining anything?"she said looking at Sonic.  
"Yup,he's makin' good progress!"Amy said smiling.  
"That's great!"  
The lady then took out her stamp and asked them both to take off their gloves.After they got   
their hands stamped,Amy got an idea.  
*I shouldn't do this,but this is a chance to!*Amy said.  
After she put on her glove,she stopped Sonic from putting back on his glove.  
"Heya Sonikku,wanna keep your gloves off?"Amy asked innocently.  
"Well uh..I dunno.."Sonic said tossing his glove from one hand to the other.  
"Pleeeeeeeze?For me?"Amy said in the most cutest voice she can do.  
"Well....I guess so.It wouldn't hurt."Sonic said taking off his other glove.Amy giggled at this.  
"I'll keep 'em in my pocket."Amy said putting them in her pocket.  
------------------  
The couple walked around looking for a ride to go on.  
"What ride can we go on?"Sonic asked.  
"How about Twinkle Circuit?"Amy said pointing there.  
"Sure!Uh,what's that?"Sonic asked scratching his head.  
"Silly.It's a bumper car ride!"Amy said laughing.  
"Ohh.Ok."  
----------------  
When Sonic and Amy got there they were lucky they didn't have to wait because the last ride just  
ended and people were getting off.When they were allowed,they grabbed the best cars they could  
find.Amy grabbed a pink one with red rimmings,and Sonic a blue car with green rimmings.Soon,  
they were off.  
"Can't catch me Sonikku!Haha!"Amy said darting past Sonic.  
"Sure,whatever ya say Amez!"Sonic said grinning catching up on Amy.BAM!  
"Hahaha!"Sonic laughed running off.  
"Ooo I'll getcha for that!"Amy said chasing off after Sonic.  
Sonic saw a higway-like track open up and drove off toward it.He entered it with Amy and the  
other people pursuing him.  
*************************************************************************************************  
Tails and Teila were making their way to Teila's apartment.They decided to go snow-boarding at   
IceCap but they needed to get their snowbards.Tails already got his but Teila needed to get  
hers.They finally got there and Teila looked for her keys.  
"Aha.Found 'em."Teila said pulling them out of her pocket.  
She opened the door and ran in.  
"Welcome to my place!Make yaself at home while I'll look for my snowboard."Teila said happily.  
Tails liked the way she decorated her apartment.She had a blue paint job on her walls for the  
living room and a lime-green carpet.She had purple and lime-green see-through air furniture and  
then some real furniture.Also a beanbag seat.She had a lava-lamp next to her TV and little  
glassballs on top of the VCR.The Dreamcast was next to the VCR.Her computer was in a corner.  
It was a see-through computer that was a sky-blue.She had more glassballs on the desk it was on.  
"Wow..Teila did this place well."Tails said astounded.He sat down on the bean-bag chair and  
waited for Teila to come out.She came out with her lime-green and baby-blue snowboard in her  
hand.Instead of her normal sun-glasses on top of her head she had snow-boarding glasses.  
"Ready!Silly me!It was unda my bed!"Teila said.  
"Hehe.I like the way ya decorated the place!"Tails said.  
"Really?Thanks Tails!Actually I ain't finished yet.Gotta add sum more stuff.It's so me!"she   
said giggling.  
"Yeah,definately!"Tails said.  
Anyway,let's go snow-boardin'!"Teila said opening the door.  
--------------------------  
Tails and Teila made their way towards IceCap.Tails flew Teila up on top of the mountain.  
There was no clouds in the sky so she couldn't get up there herself.  
"Wow!Check out da view!"Teila said looking down.  
"Yeah!And it perfect for snowboardin'!"Tails said getting on his snowboard.  
Teila put on her snow-boarding glasses and stepped on her snowboard.She pushed her foot and   
away she went.Tails did the same.The both went over the starting point and went over a cliff.  
They went through a tunnel completely made of ice and saw massive towers of ice.Tails went  
over a ramp and did a trick.Teila went off the same ramp,touched the bottom of the   
snowboard,and did a 360 degree spin.They finally made it to the end.  
"Whohoo!That was awesome!"Teila yelled.  
"Yeah!"Tails said in the same tone as Teila's voice.  
"So whaddya wanna do now?"Teila asked brushing her long hair out of her face.  
"I know!Let's go to the roller-blade polar!"Tails said.  
Teila smiled brightly at this.Roller-blading was her specialty.Or pretty much any sport was.  
"Yeah!Let's go!"  
--------------------------  
Teila and Tails parted for 10 minutes to get ready to go.Tails went to his home in the   
Mystic Ruins to pick up his dark-blue roller-blades with silver wheels.Teila was teaching him  
how to do tricks and he was making good process.  
"Ah..Teila is somethin'....I'm surprised she didn't break her leg yet from the crazy stuff  
she does.But she always seems to brighten stuff up.I guess that's why I like her.Plus she's cute!"  
Tails broke off his thoughts and made his way to the roller-blading polar.  
--------------------------  
It only took Tails 1 minute to get there.Teila wasn't there yet,so he would wait.He sat down  
on the side-walk with his roller-blades waiting for Teila.2 minutes later,she came.Teila had  
he regular sun-glasses on top of her head and was zig-zagging down the street in her   
roller-blades.They were a dark-purple with lime-green wheels.She stopped in front of Tails.  
"I'm back!Let's go!"Teila said helping Tails up.  
"Yeah!I'm ready to roll!"  
*************************************************************************************************  
Sonic and Amy were just getting off the Twinkle-Circuit.Amy was able to tag Sonic once but Sonic  
got her back.  
"That was fun.Where to now?"Sonic said.  
"You choose."Amy said smiling.She was glad Sonic was gaining his memory.  
"Hmmm...what about the Games?"  
"Kewl!Let's go!"Amy said grabbing Sonic's bare hand and running off.  
---------------------------  
The couple was walking around looking at the many games Twinkle Park had.Sonic decided to try his  
luck with a 'Hit the Bottle' game.  
"Step right up!Step right!Hit the bottles and win a prize!Hi there!Wanna try?Noone has made  
it yet!"the guy who ran the game.  
Sonic can see why.The balls were small and the bottles were far away.  
"Hmm...I'll try."Sonic saidd taking some balls.  
People gathered around him and Amy.They wanted to see if somebody can actually win this game.  
Sonic used his eyes to aim for the bottles with the ball he was holding being tossed up and   
down.  
"Ready..."  
"You can do it Sonic!"A person yelled in the crowd.  
"Aim..."  
"Yeah Sonic!Go for it!"Amy said.  
"Fire."  
Sonic used light-speed reflexes to throw the ball strait to the middle bottle.Not only he  
knocked most of them down,he broke some from the hard impact.  
"Oops.Sorry about that."Sonic said.  
The clerk was shocked.  
"Th-that's okay.You have one more chance to hit that one in the corner."he said as he pointed   
to the only bottle standing.  
"Ok."  
Sonic took another ball and stared at the bottle aiming.He threw the ball so fast you didn't   
even see him throw.He knocked the bottle down hard.The crowd cheered for Sonic as Amy hugged  
him.  
"I win."Sonic said smirking.  
----------------------------  
Sonic walked around with Amy with tickets hanging from his neck.Every time Sonic or Amy won  
a game,they would get tickets.They decided to cash in their tickets and get their prize.They  
walked up to the prize section to the girl who was running it.  
"Wow!Look at all of those!"the girl said amazed at all the tickets.Sonic dumped the bunch from   
his hands on the counter,the bunch on his neck,and a strip hanging from his ear.He also   
found some tangled in his quills which Amy helped him get out.  
"That's all of them I think."Amy said.  
The girl took the humongous pile of tickets and put them in the biggest ticket counter   
they had.It counted up to 967 tickets.  
"That's alot!"Sonic said.  
"Yeah!What can we get for that?"Amy said astounded.  
"Well,you can get a lot!Almost everything here!"the girl said.  
Sonic caught sight of a guitar.He saw it was 430 tickets.  
"Hey Amy,you think I can get that guitar?I have a feeling I know how to play."  
Amy smiled at this."Yup,ya do,of course you can get one!"  
"Alright then.I'll take that guitar over there."Sonic said pointing to it.  
"Ok,that will be 430 tickets."the girl said as she turned on the ticket-counter to count 430   
tickets.After she got them she took the guitar and gave it to Sonic.  
"Cool!What do you want Amy?"  
"Hmm...I dunno..."Amy said looking at all of the things.She saw something that caught her  
eye,a whole set of plushies!A Sonic plushie,Tails plushie,Knuckles plushie,and Amy plushie!  
They all looked real too!  
"I like that one!I'll take it!"Amy said pointing at that.  
"I like that one too!Especially the Sonic one!"the girl said handing the box with al the  
stuff to Amy.Amy giggled.  
"I got the life-sized one right here!"Amy said smiling at Sonic.  
Sonic blushed and laughed nervously.  
"Uh..."  
"C'mon Sonic!Let's go!"  
*************************************************************************************************  
When Tails and Teila entered the roller-blading polar,it was amazing.There was funky music  
playing and people skating around.Teila waited for Tails to put on his roller-blades and helped   
him up.  
"Isn't this great?"Teila said excited.  
"I'll say!"Tails said looking around.  
Teila skated to the floor and started roller-blading with everyone.Some people were doing tricks.  
Teila didn't want to show-off so she skated like everyone else.She slowed down for Tails to catch   
up and took his hand.  
"You're really gettin' betta at this Tails!"  
"Thanks!I've been practicing!"Tails said confidently.  
"That's great!Check this out!  
Teila went under Tails arm and let go of his hand.She started twirling as she roller-bladed,she   
jumped over one of the rails.Some people watched her as she roller-bladed back to Tails.  
"Wow!"Tails said amazed.  
"Hehee!This is so much fun!"Teila laughed.  
The announcer came on the loud-speaker.  
"ATTENTION BLADERS,WE ARE HAVING A CONTEST OUT BACK SO ANYONE WHO THINKS THEY GOT THE STUFF GO  
TRY IT!"  
Teila smiled widely.  
"A contest?I gotta enta!"Teila said darting to the back.  
"Wait for me!"Tails said darting after her.  
-------------------------------  
3 people were entering the contest.An orange hedgehog who wore all black and black sunglasses,a  
a dark blue echidna who had white roller-blades,and of course,Teila,the only girl entering.She   
looked at the course.  
"Woah!Check out the course!"Tails exclaimed.  
"I know.It looks fun!"Teila giggled.All of the sudden the orange hedgehog walked up to her  
smirking.  
"The name's Jay.So.Finally,a girl who can at least try to beat me.You have guts chick."the   
hegehog lowered his sun-glasses and looked Teila in the eye."I like that."  
"....Chick?.."Teila said feeling her eyes turn green but maintained herself.  
"I ain't no 'chick' for ya info.Da name's Teila,get it right."She said   
crossing her arms.  
"Whatever.Good luck,you'll need it..."Jay said skating away.  
Teila's eyes turned green completely and went charging at the hedgehog but Tails held her back.  
"Calm down Tay,he doesn't stand a chance."Tails said smiling at Teila.Teila calmed down and   
smiled back.  
"Thanks Tails,I needed that."Teila said.  
"No prob.Better get to the starting line.Good luck!You can do it!"  
-------------------------------  
Sonic and Amy just got out of the cash in the tickets store.  
"So Sonikku,do ya have any more memories comin' back?"Amy asked.  
"Uh..I think so."Sonic said scratching his head.  
"Don't worry.What do ya wanna do now?"Amy said.  
"Hmm,well,if it's okay with you,I wanna explore ,uh,what's it called?Mystic somethin'?"  
"Mystic Ruins!See,you are gettin' your memory back!"Amy said smiling brightly.She   
grabbed Sonic's arm and ran off toward the train station.  
-------------------------------  
"An' that's the waterfall,and,oh yeah,that's Tails' workshop!"Amy said pointing at everything.  
"Tails has a workshop?Woah,this kid must be pretty smart....."Sonic said.Amy nodded.  
"Yup."  
"Okay,well first off,I don't think I need this bandage anymore."Sonic said.  
"Uh I wouldn't take it off if I was-"Amy began.  
Sonic ripped off the first layer and it started bleeding again.  
"You."  
"Ow!I hate this..."Sonic muttered.  
"Hmm...let's get that cleaned,then we can go see what Tails and Teila are up to."  
-----------------------------  
Teila,Jay,and the echidna was at the starting line.  
"ON YOUR MARKS.."a voice boomed.  
The three braced themselves.  
"GET SET....GO!!"  
Jay dashed in front Teila and the echidna.The echidna tripped on one of the bars,thus making   
him out.Jay was still in front of Teila,who grinded down a rail to gain speed.She was finally  
next to Jay and accelerating.Jay was surprised.  
"Wow,you're pretty good for a chick,but I'm sorry I have to beat you."He said smirking.He pressed  
a button on his skate and blasted off.  
"Grr...cheater!I'll show him!"Teila said angrily.  
------------------------------  
Sonic and Amy saw Tails along with a big crowd watching something.They ran ovver there next to   
Tails.  
"Hi Tails!What's going on here?An' where's Teila?"Amy asked.  
"There's a race goin' on and Teila's in it!"Tails said excitingly pointing to Teila.Sonic looked   
on.  
"Woah,she's good at this huh?"Sonic said grinning.  
"This,and a lot of other sports.She loves to play different types of sports!"Amy explained.  
"Hey look,they're almost at the finish line!"  
-----------------------------  
Jay and Teila were neck to neck closing in at the finish line.  
"I will admit you play a good race."Jay started."But in races there are winners,and there are  
loosers."  
Teila had enough of this.  
"Dude,shut up will ya?!Geez!"Teila yelled.She gathered up all of her energy and darted in front   
of Jay,through the finish line ribbon.  
"No!"Jay said.  
"All right Teila!"Tails cheered.  
Teila grabbed a pole to slow herself down.  
"Phew!"she said.  
Sonic,Tails,and Amy ran up to her.  
"Congradulations Teila!"Sonic said.He suddenly started to feel his head hurt.He leaned on a wall for   
support."Ugh..I don't feel very good."  
"Sonic?Are you okay?"Amy asked worriedly.  
Before Sonic can answer he blacked out.  
--------------------------------  
Sonic woke up in a bed.He felt like he just woke up from a coma,even though he wasn't in one.  
"Hey guys,he's waking up!"he heard Teila said.  
Sonic sat up looking at his surroundings.He saw Amy,Tails and Teila walking towards him.  
"Hi guys.Whatsup?"Sonic said rubbing his head.  
"Are you okay buddy?"Tails asked.  
"Yeah,never felt better.Why?"  
"Ya think he's cured?"Teila asked Amy.  
"I think so,hey Sonic?"Amy asked.  
"Yes Amy?"  
"You,you remember me?"  
"Of course Amez,I've known you for years!Plus we ARE datin'.If I didn't know your name by now   
you could hit me upside the head with your hammer!"Sonic said grinning.Amy hugged him tightly.  
"Oh Sonic!Welcome back!"she said kissing his cheek.Sonic was completley confused at this.  
"Can somebody tell me what's going on here?"Sonic asked.  
Tails explained everything.  
"So..I had amnesia eh?"Sonis said.  
"Yup,at least your cured.I'm gonna go tell the doctor we're leavin'."Teila said.She ran out and a  
couple minutes later she came back.  
"He said okay.Let's go!"  
Sonic jumped out of bed and ran his hand through his quills.  
"Watch out Eggman,Sonic is back and ready to kick your butt!"he said smirking.He raced out the   
window running across a building once again defying gravity.The doctor came in at the same time   
and saw what happened.  
"Oh my,he's crazy!"  
"Correction,he's Sonic!"Amy said giggling.  
  
  
  



End file.
